Kingsman: The Golden Circle Trivia
Trivia about Kingsman: The Golden Circle. *First sequel directed by Matthew Vaughn, who started in the film industry as a Producer, in 1996. Then, in 2003, after watching Outstanding, Great, Amazing, Perfect! (2003) (with the actor and singer Gustavo Goulart performing the main role) in an independent film festival, he realized he could have a good time directing actors too. One year later, he made his debut as Director. *The film is the fifth collaboration between Colin Firth and Mark Strong. The first four being Fever Pitch, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, Before I Go to Sleep and Kingsman: The Secret Service. *This film would be the third collaboration between Julianne Moore and Jeff Bridges. The first two being The Big Lebowski and Seventh Son. *Reunites Julianne Moore with Colin Firth after A Single Man. *Halle Berry's character's name in Kingsman: The Golden Circle is Ginger which was the name of her character in Swordfish. *Mark Strong, who plays Merlin, provides the voice-over for Vue Cinemas in the UK and Ireland with regards to cinema etiquette. Exclusively for " Kingsman: The Golden Circle " screenings, he delivers it in his Scottish Merlin accent and with the odd profanity thrown in! *In the closing credits it reads, "Dope Thanks to Samuel L Jackson". Jackson played Richmond Valentine, the first films villain and was briefly shown in this film as part of a flashback scene, Jackson did not however actually film any scenes in the sequel. *Second film of 2017 to feature John Denver's Country Roads (Take me home) in its soundtrack. The other film to feature the song is Logan Lucky which also coincidentally stars Channing Tatum. *All the Statesmen are named after alcoholic beverages. *The robot dogs Bennie and Jet are most likely a reference to Elton John's song "Bennie and the Jets". *Julianne Moore based her characterization of Poppy on Gene Hackman's performance as Lex Luthor in the Superman movies. *Taron Egerton was one of the final two actors along with Alden Ehrenreich in contention for the lead role in the Untitled Han Solo Movie but was forced to drop out when production for this film was greenlit sooner than expected. *Loosely based on comic book series published by Marvel under their Icon Comics imprint. *The original idea for the first film's comic book about the American Secret Service who call themselves "Uncle Sam." In the sequel, the Kingsman are teaming up with their American counterpart who call themselves the Statesman. *First film that Colin Firth and Jeff Bridges have appeared in together. They have twice competed with each other for the Best Actor Academy Award. In 2009, Bridges won for Crazy Heart (2009), while Firth was nominated for A Single Man (2009). In 2010, Firth won for The King's Speech (2010), while Bridges was nominated for True Grit (2010). This is the second film opposite Julianne Moore for both of them. She appeared with Bridges in The Big Lebowski (1998), and Firth in A Single Man (2009). *Fox was originally planned to have a world premiere of the movie in New York on September 12 but canceled it to help out with the Hurricane Harvey relief telethon by donate the money budgeted for its Kingsman soiree to Hand in Hand: A Benefit for Hurricane Harvey Relief that same night. *This is the third comic book series for Jeff Bridges, after Iron Man (2008) and R.I.P.D. (2013), and for Halle Berry, after Storm in the X-Men films and Catwoman (2004)). *On the weekend of May 14-15th 2016 there was filming for this film in Birmingham City Centre(Uk) scenes included a car chase. *In the teaser trailer scenes are shown of a modern diner and other classically "American" structures amidst Mayan/Aztec ruins in Central America. This could be a possible reference to Fordlandia, an "All-American Small Town" built in the middle of the Brazilian jungle by Henry Ford to grow and processor rubber for car tires. *Jeff Bridges appears completely clean-shaven with no beard and no mustache. This is the first time he appears as such since the A Dog Year (2009). *In the trailer released on 04/25/2017 Channing Tatum's character is shown wearing a belt buckle with 'Statesman' on it which, given his appearance, might mean the US counterpart to the UK's Kingsman. *The song used in the main trailer is actually two songs mashed together - the instrumental version of "Battle Royale" by Apashe and "My Generation" by The Who. *Fourth collaboration between Matthew Vaughn and Mark Strong. They previously worked together on Stardust, Kick Ass, Kingsman Secret Service, and this film. *Second time Channing Tatum is playing a Secret Service agent, the first was in White House Down. *Matthew Vaughn has joked that he will bring Colin Firth back to the Kingsman franchise as a zombie Harry Hart or Harry's evil twin. *A character named Alexander Easter was rumored to be the main villain. *Henry Jackman used the same music he created for X-Men First Class when Eggs is forcing Harry to regain his memory . The name of the music in First Class is Rage and Serenity and is shown when both Magneto (First Class) and Harry (Kingsman) are experiencing extreme emotional turmoil followed by calmness. *Final film of Swedish veteran actor Björn Granath. His appearance in this film was supposed to set up a larger role in a planned sequel. Category:Kingsman Category:Trivia